<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall into Dreaming by undomiel (small_flower)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959235">Fall into Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_flower/pseuds/undomiel'>undomiel (small_flower)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Death, Dreams, Grieving, Happy Leap Day, M/M, Mortality, Valinor, probably, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_flower/pseuds/undomiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It will be like sleep for him,</i> Galadriel had promised the distraught elf. <i>We cannot prevent his passing, but we will ease it for him. It will pass like a dream.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall into Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563299">Lullaby</a> by Daniel Elder.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is a small glade in Valinor where white trees glow, and the dewy green grass is littered with moon-flowers. There is no cold in the Undying Lands, but around the time of Yuletide, the ground is lined with starlit snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Few elves ever went there, because in their hearts they knew that it was sacred to one elf alone, and his companion, a dwarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gimli lay on Legolas’ lap, his grey beard and hair spilling onto the ground around them. Though the white flowers caught the moonlight with a gleam, his form was dull, his face ashen, and his breath laboured and uneasy. Still, he held the elf’s hand, which was damp from drying his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Legolas… this… will pass. I am… certain… of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhhhh. Meleth-nin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Legolas shushed him, his free hand stroking the length of Gimli’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t come as a surprise to either of them, this moment where they lay together in the glade. A few months ago Legolas began to find guests in his house. First it was Elrond, and his tone was stern when he told the elf to prepare his heart. Then came Lady Galadriel, her eyes full of pity and her voice kind, but still firm and unyielding as she warned Legolas that the time was soon approaching. When he returned from a walk to find Gandalf seated at the table, he burst into tears, for it was then, at that moment, that he knew what was to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Gimli, he had long felt the weariness in his heart. It was only a matter of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had not always known that it would end that way. When Gimli sailed and was welcomed into Valinor, they were elated, jubilant, for they thought that they had cheated death, and that the rest of an eternal life would be spent with each other. For it was said that the Elven magic of the Undying Lands would heal all wounds, even that of age. For a while they thought that they had emerged victorious from the battlefield of time, and that in bringing Gimli to Valinor, Legolas had saved him -- the one person he could save. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Bilbo went, easily, like a mouse sneaking out of the house under the dark shroud of night. Then came Frodo, his age barely ripe, clutching his wounded shoulder in one hand, and Sam’s hand in his other one. Finally Sam went too, and although he went much later, and was at peace when he passed, despair had begun to lodge in Legolas’ heart, for now he knew that even the Grey Havens could not protect his love from the perils of mortality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gimli’s chest shuddered as he struggled to draw breath. His face was shrivelled and twisted, and sweat had begun to bead on his brow. Suddenly he jerked, coughing, heaving, and his body shook and trembled with the effort, until finally, he crashed against the ground with a cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This… will… pass… a tickle… is all…” he croaked, trying to sit up to no avail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Legolas cried softly. His arms moved to cradle the dwarf. “Gimli, stop fighting. I beg you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amrâlimê…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A tear fell from Gimli’s eye, swimming with pain. “I would not… forgive…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to forgive.” Yet the elf began to weep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind scrambled for something to say. Something that would comfort his companion in his final moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meleth…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His breath caught in his throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meleth-nin,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tried again, steadier this time. “Can you see the stars from here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could not have, for his eyelids were already fluttering, desperately clinging to wakefulness, but slowly and steadily failing. Legolas described it to him, as Gimli had always described to Legolas: the night was a cave, and the stars shone like flakes of mithril, the beckoning treasure of the skies. Gimli hummed in approval, and a small smile came to his lips, for now he saw it in his mind, the sky that he often sat under with Legolas, the stars unchanged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the day the fog finally cleared from the sky? The sunbeams fell upon us once more, and there were no clouds among the blue. That was the day I kissed you.” As he spoke, Legolas smoothed his thumb over Gimli’s lips, as if to remind him of the sensation. “The White Mountain was our first adventure together. The snow fell like a shawl over her body, and it covered the meadows around her, and it was a beautiful snow, for it gleamed in the starlight. And then… and then it was the forests of Fangorn…” There his voice wavered and trailed off, as he was overcome by grief, his shoulders began to tremble as he sat, holding Gimli in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My love… Legolas.” Gimli’s face was creased with sorrow. “I would have followed you… anywhere you led. I would have gone…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I can ask no more of you,” Legolas murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night approaches now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meleth-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Will you not sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It will be like sleep for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Galadriel had promised the distraught elf. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We cannot prevent his passing, but we will ease it for him. It will pass like a dream. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart shattered when Gimli nodded in agreement. In his mind a stark image appeared of Gimli laying down his axe, opening his arms to take the blade of a Nazgûl. He was giving in. He had made up his mind, and Legolas could not bring himself to stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mortals should never have come to Valinor, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elrond had said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and lovers most of all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do not question your motives, Legolas Greenleaf, but it remains to be seen whether or not you have acted in the best interest of… those around you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Legolas regretted nothing, and he raised his chin upwards in defiance of Elrond’s words, fresh in his memory. Valinor had given them three scores in years, and many moments would have been lost, had Legolas not packed the dwarf with him into the sailboat and set out for the Grey Havens. If all possible paths led to parting, then Legolas would have chosen the same, over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when it came to parting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… are quiet…” Gimli murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you have me say?” Legolas teased, but even his attempts at humour were half-hearted at best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get quiet… when you are sad…” His voice came now in a slurred rumble as sleep began to tug at him, taking him away, little by little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is no elaborate ceremony for the dwarrow, not before death, at least, and there is nothing you have to do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gandalf had told Legolas, when he sat at the table, his breath coming in gulping sobs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As for what you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do… I imagine nothing would comfort Gimli more than your company. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legolas nodded, shushing him. “I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meleth-nin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know.” Gently he rocked the dwarf, in a tender swaying rhythm of a willow tree. “Fly, then, Gimli, fly! Let far dreaming take you away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one final time they kissed, and when their lips parted he knew that his soul had fled his body. For a long time Legolas sat weeping, singing lullabies in Elvish and the ones Gimli had taught him in Khudzul, and he stroked his face and braided his hair with bluebells and primroses. When at last he had convinced himself that Gimli was truly at rest, he laid him upon a soft bed of glistening grass, and under the glow of moonlight there slept the son of Glóin, a warrior in his prime, and a lover to the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When days had passed without a sign of Legolas, they sent people to search for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Mithrandir who reached the white glade first, and there he beheld a sorrowful and sweet sight: Atop Gimli’s body lay Legolas, his head pillowed in his chest, his hair like a shawl over his shoulders. Snow had fallen the night before, and it lay upon them like a veil of starlight. When the wizard brushed away the snow to rouse Legolas, he found that he was still like a stone and cold to the touch, and it was then that he knew that Legolas, too, had passed into the night. It was said that he fell into slumber and found Gimli in his dreams, and there they went away, intertwined in each other’s arms, that even in death they refused to be separated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flowers that Legolas had adorned their bed with flourished in their wake, the trees grew tall and tender, and they blessed the white glade like a lullaby, now made a refuge for grieving hearts. In the whisper of rustling leaves came an unbroken promise that all will be made well in dreams, and that comfort would be found when the night fell once more. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :')) Happy Leap Day! </p><p>As always, you can click <a href="https://www.buymeacoffee.com/i5IDq2F">here</a> to support my work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>